


Faking It

by junko



Series: Tag, You're It... [5]
Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Theo has offered money to watch Nic and Worick have sex.  Can they do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this with both the & and / as a kind of warning. If you’re going in hoping for something super-smutty, you will be deeply disappointed. Now, if you’re secretly hoping for something tender and ridiculously sweet, I’m your gal!

_How about I pay to watch you two fuck?_

Dr. Theo’s words hung there in the air. Worick’s heart hammered in his throat, even as he tried to laugh. Despite the near-hysterical guffaw, his voice came out deadly serious when he said: “No. You don’t want me and Nic. Nic is the... bouncer. He’s not even… I mean, look at him, he’s not even pretty,” Worick tried not to look in Nic’s direction at all as he spoke. “He’s runty and... brutish, not to mention all beat-up. You want two professionals, two handsome, skilled professionals,” he assured Dr. Theo. “Like…” every available possibility rushed through Worick’s memory like a fast-motion flip book, “Like…. Trevor. You liked Trevor, didn’t you, doc? You were chatting with him earlier. He’s super-cute! Adorable! He’s like, hardly even sixteen and… flexible. And, he’d be up for it, I’m sure. Let’s go in and ask him, shall we?”

Theo looked a little put out, “I don’t like children. I told Trevor that. Also, ‘cute’ is not my type.”

“Well, sure, I can understand that, though I want you to know that I’m a little hurt. I’m plenty cute,” Worick said, putting on a pout. “But, okay then, how about,” another fast flip through every face, “Uh, Martin? He’s got that dark, grizzled look, doesn’t he? Martin excels at rough, from what I understand. So, you know, if that’s more your thing... And, well, let’s be serious, Martin and I, we’d follow direction. Trust me, getting this idiot to do anything you ask of him is impossible. Think of how much more fun you can have, if--”

Nic’s hand came down on Worick’s shoulder, hard. When Worick looked over at him, he just jerked his head in the direction of inside.

Like he was saying, Let’s go. I’m up for it.

“No, Nic,” Worick insisted, “You don’t know what it’s like. You don’t want this.” He dropped his voice to a whisper and added, “It’s not nearly as nice as it looks.”

Nic’s expression was clear and hard, like he understood perfectly. _I know._

“I can’t,” Worick said. This was asking too much. It was too close to what he wanted, but way, way too far away.

“Okay, look, I’m not interested in forced sex--” Theo said, and then stopped himself. Blinking, he admitted with a quirky little smile, “Well, actually, I would be, but I don’t see how I could make that happen given that you’re bigger than me,” he said to Worick, and then glancing at Nic, added, “And he’s clearly high on something that’s got him strung tight. Plus, I want to be able to come back here. I’m not a total hardass. How about I still pay you double and you just make out?”

Worick glanced at Nic, who was still looking at him like it was no big deal. Of course, it wasn’t for him. They’d established that the other night. 

“Look,” Theo said, “I’ll throw in the antibiotics if you could, you know, get into it a little. Doesn’t have to be the whole thing. I feel like you’re half-way there, the two of you. I mean, damn, the chemistry here. Am I right? But, you know, if I’m wrong---speaking of chemistry, I’ve got something that could make it easier, you know what I mean?”

Oh, Worick did. 

“ **nO Tb.** ” Nic said.

“Well, I have a little home cooked ecstasy, too,” Theo offered slyly.

Nic just shook his head. He gave Worick a light smack on the shoulder to get his attention and signed, _He’s a persistent little creeper, if useful. We might as well. We owe him one way or the other. I want to pay my own way for once._

“Just fooling around?” Worick said, still feeling a cold twinge in his stomach, despite the smile he plastered on his face. “I guess we could.” He glanced at Nic again, “You’re sure?”

Nic shrugged, but nodded. 

“Okay,” Worick said, still feeling a little sick at the prospect. “But it can’t be in the main room. Nic isn’t on Big Mama’s full-time payroll, and this isn’t on the party’s theme.” Theo’s eyes lit up and, Worick said, “And it’s not going to be. If this is happening at all, nobody is getting tied up.”

Theo let out a sigh. “Well, that’s disappointing. But, maybe if you end up liking it, we could negotiate that sort of thing for some other time.”

“Sure, sounds fun,” Worick said, because that’s what you said to clients. He sucked in a breath that did nothing to calm his stomach. “Alright then, follow me.”

#

Nic wasn’t sure why, but when they walked through the main room, he tried to figure out which of the boys was Trevor.

‘Super-cute,’ huh?

There was a kid that maybe fit that description, bent over a much older woman’s knee, getting spanked like a naughty schoolboy. He had a fresh face, glistening with tears. Short, brown curly hair like a floppy mop. Fit. Trim. Young.

‘Flexible’ probably.

Yeah, Nic hated him.

He didn’t bother checking for the other one, the second choice. Marc or Marvin or whatever. It’d been clear by the way Worick talked about that guy that that hook-up wasn’t going to be ‘adorable,’ it was going to end up with Worick’s ass in the air or heels over head. Just a fuck like any other.

Watching the back of Worick’s head, the straggly curls bouncing playfully on broad shoulders, Nic had to wonder. Was he feeling protective… or jealous?

Examining his feelings was not something Nic had a lot of practice in, but he thought it was possible that it could be both. 

He never liked Worick turning tricks. Never. Nic hated how vulnerable sex work made Worick. How, just to do his job, he had to be naked, open, exposed. He had to let someone get in close, well within striking range.

That sort of thing terrified Nic on Worick’s behalf. He didn’t know how Worick could stand it, all that touching without resisting--all that intimacy that could, at any moment and without warning, turn. And which sometimes was, from the very start, its own kind of act of violence, but with rules that Nic couldn’t pretend to even come close to understanding.

Nic could honestly say he’d never wanted any of that for himself. 

But that was mostly because he’d never considered the possibility of being Worick’s ‘date.’ Sure, as a ruse to get inside Big Mama’s and give them both a well-needed break, but… as the one receiving attention? The possibility of doing what he wanted with Worick, or even something they chose to do together? Something that couldn’t turn ugly, because nothing they ever did together was ever like that….

No, this was the first time Nic had considered that might be… all right.

Or, at least, tolerable.

Besides, it was true what he’d said to Worick. Nic was tired of Worick always being the one to have to shoulder this particular burden. Nic’s skill set wasn’t very useful. Yes, he could kill with speed and precision, but it was frustrating how rarely a well-executed murder was the solution to their problems. In fact, more often than not, it made things worse.

So he’d been stuck standing around, doing nothing, while Worick hustled for every penny.

At least working for Monroe meant drawing a paycheck, however, meager. But, Worick still pulled far more of his share and so it was high time Nic paid up, even if it was just in this small way. 

Otherwise, despite Worick’s insistence to the contrary, Nic was nothing more than a bad trade, a poor investment.

Worick waved to them to stay put for a moment, as he went over to snuggle up to the floor manager. Nic tried to catch everything, but all he managed was something about a small cut in exchange for silence. Meanwhile, there was a tug on his jacket. He turned to Dr. Theo, who was saying, “...hear a thing, can you?”

Nic shook his head.

“Huh,” Dr. Theo gave him a curious look. “Interesting.”

Worick was back with a big smile, one of his fake ones, and Nic noticed Worick wouldn’t look him in the eye. At all. “Alright, we’re set, gentlemen. Right this way.”

Following Worick up the staircase, Nic glanced out at the busy main floor of Big Mama’s. His eyes met Trevor’s and wondered, ‘does he really want you that much more than me?’

#

The room actually belonged to Harper, who was working the floor tonight. She was one of Mama’s favorites and, thus, had a suite. Worick had promised to keep everything out of her actual bedroom and give her a decent cut. The front room was perfect for what they needed. Small, intimate--nothing more for furniture beyond a couch and a couple of chairs. He took Nic by the hand and led him to the couch. 

Just making out.

He could do this.

Nic tossed his katana casually into an ottoman, his aim perfect, despite the fact he barely looked. Fucking sexy.

Dr. Theo made a sound like he agreed. 

By mutual silent agreement, no one switched on any of the lamps. The main marquee was just outside the window and bright, electric light shone through the slats of the venetian blinds. There was plenty of ambient light. Worick settled them on the couch and Theo slunk into a corner chair, deep in the shadows. He would have been perfectly hidden there, but for the glint on his small, round glasses.

Nic had let go of Worick’s hand and sat on the couch like he owned the place--arms along the back, legs loose, splayed just a little, relaxed. Meanwhile, Worick felt unaccountably shy and awkward. He sat on the edge of the couch seat, like he might spring for the door. His breath was out of control, too shallow, too fast. Damn it. He’d been afraid this would happen--that he wouldn’t be able to switch on, go into professional mode. If Nic hadn’t been so adamant about the whole drug thing, he would have taken the doctor up on the ecstasy at least.

Worick was considering whether or not it was still possible to bail out on this whole stupid, ill-advised scenario when Nic kissed him.

It was an adorable little peck on the cheek. Thin lips, tentatively brushing lightly against whiskers. 

Then, suddenly, Nic pulled back sharply and rubbed his nose and lips. _Fuck._ He signed. _You’re so hairy_.

“Some of us can actually grow facial hair,” Worick pointed out fondly. 

Nic rubbed his nose with more exaggeration. _Tickles._

Worick smiled. “Next time, aim for my lips.”

One thing Nic had for certain was very good aim--and zero hesitation when it came to action. So, just like that, there it was again, like that first time the other night: a crazy-awkward, full-mouth kiss. Bam. 

Worick had to admit he loved how clumsy and honest Nic’s kiss was. That raw honesty of Nic’s was one of the first things that Worick had been so incredibly charmed by. Nic made no excuses for the way he was, just presented everything straight-up, pulled no punches, stated fact: ‘here’s your book back, the one you threw at me. Thank you anyway, but I can’t read.’

‘Here’s my shitty kiss, I’m into it, but I have no idea what to do.’

God damn it if that didn’t make him perfect.

#

Kissing was surprisingly complicated, but in a physical way, which was something Nic could adapt to fairly easily. Nic always loved learning from Worick. It was, in fact, the only thing he remembered enjoying as a kid. This wasn’t that much different than any of that. 

Like in a fight, the basics were simple enough: dodge, parry, thrust--as it were. Figure out where the other body was, what it was doing, keep up, when in doubt: mirror the other’s actions, look for an opening, seize it. 

Like in a fight, Nic was completely keyed up and everything was in hyper-focus. The smell of Worick, how he tasted. Those stupid clothes that Nic really wanted to peel off of him. Crazy whiskers that tickled and taunted and felt actually kind of soft in places under fingertips, against cheek and chin and nose. That long hair, too, was more silken than it looked. Surprisingly broad shoulders. Trim, narrow waist.

Almost imperceptibly, Worick tensed under his touch. Nic froze, wondering if he’d done something wrong. 

Pulling away from their kiss, Worick muttered something Nic didn’t catch. His head was down, eyes averted. Then, he let out a sigh and reached to undo the buckles and snaps of his outfit. Glancing into the dark corner, Nic figured Theo must have asked for something.

It wasn’t hard to figure out what.

Well, his tags were in the back pocket of his pants. He could afford to show a little skin, too, if that was what was required. Shrugging out of his jacket, he set it aside. Nic thought about undoing his shirt, but figured if he did it, it wouldn’t be sexy. It would be too matter-of-fact. He should let Worick make a show of it.

So, instead, he reached over and helped Worick out of that ridiculous bondage get-up. What was that even supposed to be? Some kind of leather/lace… apron? Whatever it was, it wasn’t really sexy, not to Nic, anyway. Sure, it showed off shoulders and biceps, but anything that obscured Worick’s cut abs was a crime. 

For a normal, Worick had an amazing body. 

To be fair to him, Worick had insisted on learning to fight right from the start. He was a decent brawler, willing to fight dirty, get in close. If they could just get their hands on a weapon for him, Nic would worry a lot less.

Nic’s fingers lingered on exposed skin, wishing he knew better how to comfort or please.

It surprised Nic that Worick wasn’t playing this up for Theo. Nic had watched Worick do a strip-tease for a client once, by accident. It was an honest mistake, but Nic felt guilty even now. He’d just happened to be on that rooftop at the wrong time and he’d meant to look away, instantly, but he hadn’t been able to for some reason--Worick had been so captivating, so… seductive. 

Right now, if anything, Worick looked miserable.

Maybe it was different with men.

Or maybe it was different with him.

Once the last buckle was unclasped and the stupid outfit cast aside, Nic tapped Worick in the chest. Then, he lifted up one of the buttons on his shirt before signing: _I once saw you undo buttons with your mouth._

“Jesus, Nic,” Worick said. 

_Theo is getting a shit show. Do you even see yourself? I wouldn’t pay a dime for that pathetic mug of yours._ Then, he leaned back against the arm of the couch and lifted a leg over one of Worick’s. Nic knew it wasn’t anything like a real come-on, but it was a comfortable kind of flirt, the only thing he could think to do. _I know I’m not what anybody really wants, but can’t you close your eyes and fake it?_

“Of course, I can, but--shit, that’s not the problem.” Worick scrunched his eyes shut and rubbed his face. He took in a deep breath, stroked Nic’s leg absently and said, “Thing is, you’re--” he stopped mid-sentence to scowl in Theo’s direction for a long moment. Then, he said, “Fine.”

Nic started to ask, _what did Theo say?_ But, Worick’s body was suddenly in the way. Lips and tongue and teeth undid button expertly. Nic had to shift his hands to make room for the downward progress and found himself hanging on to flushed, naked shoulders. He looked down and admired the naked length of Worick’s back and… assless chaps. Ugh, he’d forgotten about those and how swollen and pink Worick’s ass cheeks were. It made Nic sad and, overwhelmed by a feeling he couldn’t otherwise articulate, he wrapped Worick into a hug and pressed him close.

#

Worick found his face pressed into Nic’s solar plexus, wrapped in an awkward bear hug. 

He was sandwiched between Nic’s spread legs, his ass in the air. The couch really wasn’t big enough for the two of them, so one of his arms had actually slipped down into the cushion, half under Nic, the other had been trying to support his weight, but now was all scrunched up.

Laying there, Worick tried to breathe. Not only because his mouth was full of Nic’s shirt, but also because the hug was so…

Real.

He’d finally managed the necessary walls and, fuck, if Nic wasn’t breaking them all down again. An unconscious noise slipped out, a grunting sort of moan.

Which was immediately followed by the sound of zipper.

Christ.

Thank god Nic couldn’t hear that shit. The doctor was a weird one, though. The things that elicited noises from him wasn’t at all the usual stuff. Like right now, most peepers would be complaining for them to get on with it, not getting all turned on a simple, heart-tugging hug. Apparently, Theo hadn’t been bullshitting when he’d said making out would be enough for him.

Weird little fucker.

But, at least, this weird-ass tenderness kink meant that Worick could just lie there and let Nic hold him for a while. He spit out the button and turned his head to rest more comfortably against Nic’s chest. Nic responded by reaching up to cup the back of his head, gently--so much more gently than Worick ever thought Nic could. His other arm, too, it was tight and firm, but perfectly snug. 

Nic seemed to like playing with Worick's hair. It was sweet, honestly, the way his fingers stroked through the strands. Comforting, even. There was no urgency in the touch--if anything it was curious and open, like he’d never felt anything like it before and was kind of awestruck, amazed.

Fuck, goddamn fuck, if that didn’t melt Worick’s heart even more.

Under Worick’s head, Nic’s heart beat fast, but that was more the Celebret than anything else. His stomach was pressed close to Nic’s crotch and there was only a little heat there. Normally, this kind of lackluster response to all his attention would piss Worick off, but this was Nic. Nic always knew when he was faking, and he hadn’t even been faking things very well.

Fingers continued to stroke through his hair and Worick sucked in a hitched sort of breath.

This moment would actually be kind of perfect if some asshole wasn’t beating off in the corner.

And if this fucking couch was about a half a foot longer.

Nic’s finger tapped at his waist. Twisting around and propping himself up a bit, Worick looked up. Expecting him to have something to say, Worick was surprised by Nic’s fingers tracing the contours of his face, stopping to play a little with whiskers along his jawline. Nic smiled softly at that, as if saying: these silly things. So ticklish.

Pushing up with his arm, Worick moved up to kissed Nic again. This time, for real. No more trying to act like he didn’t really feel it; no more thinking about that little freaky shithead in the corner. Let him get off on this: the real deal.

He pressed himself in, deep and hard and… needy.

Nic’s fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him in even closer. Oh. Now everything was heating up. Everything.

Nic pulled away two seconds before the music cut off downstairs. Something was happening. They had mostly untangled themselves as the door burst open. Harper was there. “Oh, good, you are up here,” she said looking at Nic. “There’s trouble. We need you.”


End file.
